


All It Takes

by mendeshoney



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, New York Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendeshoney/pseuds/mendeshoney
Summary: “we’ve been nothing but friends for our whole lives but then we played seven minutes in heaven on a dare and now i think i might actually be in love with you” AU prompt from @dailyau





	All It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by “One Kiss” by Dua Lipa & Calvin Harris. Also, in this world Kevin Hayes is still on the Rangers because it’s the only world that’s right. This is heavily unedited.

It was childish.

The whole thing was childish.

They’re all adults. Professional athletes. A god damn game of spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven or whatever the fuck it was called should not have been going on, or indulged, but it was.

It was also way too early into the night, and Chris was not nearly drunk enough for this shit.

He blames Kevin, really. Blames him for throwing this stupid thing, blames him for inviting Gaudreau, blames Gaudreau for bringing Noah Hanifin and Jack Eichel as if this is some gathering of the Boston children. Not to mention Gaudreau and Kevin also invited some of their other BC buddies to join in on the fun. He blames Jimmy and Brady for indulging Kevin and helping him set this stupid party up, and blames Mika for convincing Chris to actually come to this immature thing.

There’s beer bottles scattered everywhere, two plastic containers of jungle juice and other half full bottles of hard liquor sitting on the tables and counters in Kevin’s kitchen. He’s even got vodka soaked gummy bears in a Mason jar, which Chris is pretty sure Brady’s girlfriend had to buy for Kevin, because Kev’s never owned a Mason jar in his life.

And while Chris has got to give Kevin props for being a decent host, he’s ready to take it back when Kevin grabs him by the elbow and drags him over to the circle on the floor by his large window, sitting him next to Vesey.

He’s twenty seven for goodness sake. He shouldn’t be sitting in a circle with everyone else while an empty Corona bottle spins in the center.

Chris is shocked when he sees Gaudreau drag you into the circle, plopping you down right across from him in the circle.

Chris has known you all his life. You were a couple of years younger than him, but you grew up together in Boxford. You went to Boston College together, but because you closer to Johnny and Kevin in age, you did hang out when them a lot more, but you still saw Chris just as much. And when you graduated, Chris had even come over to your house for your graduation party.

You were in New York for the last six months on an internship, and you’d been staying with Kevin in his guest room so you could save up your money to get your own place once your internship was up before securing a more long term job.

Because of that, Chris had seen you quite a bit. It was never awkward when you were around, and a lot of the time you and Chris found yourselves being the voice of reason. Usually you two would drag your drunk friends to their places, and Chris would bring you home, or you’d both crash on the couch or floor of whoever’s place it was if it was too late.

Chris appreciated your friendship, appreciated the conversations he got to have with you, and on the occasions where it was just the both of you, he liked being able to be in your company without the disturbance of your rowdy friends and his teammates.

He’s mostly shocked to see you in the circle because he didn’t even know that you’d been at the party. When he didn’t see you when he came in, he figured it was because you weren’t home, but he was clearly mistaken.

There’s a small frown on your face when Jimmy leans in to spin the bottle, and Chris meets your eyes. You smile softly, rolling your eyes at the antics and Chris laughs, too.

The bottle lands on some brunette Chris knows Jimmy’s been eyeing since the night started, and Kevin sighs. “Alright, go in the closet. Don’t touch any of my things though.” Kevin warns.

Jimmy takes the girl’s hand and they stalk off, and Chris takes note of the smirk on Jimmy’s face as they disappear, shutting the sliding door to Kevin’s room behind them.

All eyes on the circle, including yours, fall on Chris.

 _Shit._  It’s his turn to spin.

Chris isn’t a praying kind of guy, but as he takes note of the other women in the circle, he’s not interested in any of them. And he definitely isn’t interested in spending seven minutes in Kevin’s bathroom with some random person.

The only person in the circle he’d be interested in spending seven minutes with is you. Because he knows you, because he’s comfortable with you, and because he figures neither of you have to stick to the rules of it anyway.

Or the unspoken rules. No one says you actually have to make out or doing anything in “Seven Minutes in Heaven,” right? Chris doesn’t mind the thought of you and him laughing about the stupidity of this, getting a laugh and maybe deciding to just leave and grab food somewhere close by.

That doesn’t sound so bad to him.

So he sucks it up and says a prayer that the bottle lands on you, the only obvious choice. The only choice he’d be interested in making.

He reaches forward, spinning the bottle and ignoring the cheers his teammates give him, waiting with anxiety to see who he’s going to have to deal with.

For a split second he panics, thinks that maybe it won’t work, that it’ll land on someone he doesn’t want and he starts thinking of what he’s going to tell that person, how he’s going to have to let them down.

And then the bottle lands on Gaudreau.

Who’s sitting next to you.

Gaudreau smirks. “I’m flattered, but I think the bottle should point this way,” he says, turning the Corona bottle.

The bottle lands on you, and Chris feels his body go numb.

Cheers emit from the circle again, and Kevin pats Chris on the back. “Go kiss her!” He exclaims, his accent dripping through pretty easy with the liquor flowing through his body.

You flush, standing from the circle, and Chris sort of stumbles, getting up to follow you. He’s not upset when you don’t wait for him, but he doesn’t miss the embarrassed look on your face when you disappear into Kevin’s bedroom.

You both ignore Kevin when you hear him shout “Seven minutes starts now!”

Chris turns to you when he shuts the sliding door behind him, concerned when he notices you standing there with a shocked expression.

And then he hears it.

The  _thud, thud, thud_ , coming from Kevin’s closet. The sliding door is shut, and knowing Jimmy, it’s definitely locked.

“We don’t-” He starts, but then you smile cheekily at him.

“Jimmy only needs seven minutes?”

Chris laughs at that, actually laughs. “I’d be surprised if he lasted that long.”

You giggle along with him, then continue on into Kevin’s bathroom. Chris follows you, shutting the sliding door behind him.

The bass from the music still vibrates in here, and Chris takes a look around at the white walls and tile of Kevin’s bathroom.

It’s nice, he has to admit. Kevin’s place is all contemporary, sharp corners and angles, clean lines. It’s different from Chris’s place, with brick and wood floors, but it’s still comfortable, he can admit that.

Chris scoffs a little at the pair of Kevin’s briefs on the floor by the entrance to the shower, and rolls his eyes at the pair of underwear hanging from the shower head.

He’s got a remark about it on his tongue when he turns to you, and finds you staring at him nervously.

You’re leaning back against the sink, hands shoved into the back pockets of your skinny jeans. In the light of the bathroom, your eyes are bright and blown wide, lips full and plump. He can see that you’ve had enough alcohol in the relaxation of your features, but not enough that it makes you unaware or unwilling to be here with him.

“Hey,” he says softly. “We don’t have to do anything okay? I can just set a timer on my phone and we can relax till it’s done.”

You frown - actually frown - lower lip jutting out in a way Chris has never seen you do before, but it makes his heart ache a little bit.

“So you’re not going to kiss me?” You ask. You’re trying to sound brave, confident, but it comes out tiny and small.

And Chris…doesn’t know what to do with that.

You’re pretty, that much he knows. He’s not blind, and he’s not dense. You’re a beautiful and sweet girl and honestly, while he wasn’t considering it a few minutes ago, he has to admit that he would feel completely fine kissing you, but he doesn’t know if the feeling is mutual.

“Just because those are the rules doesn’t mean we have to follow them.” He says, reminding himself of his earlier thoughts.

“So you don’t  _want_  to kiss me.” You guess, smiling a little. “That’s okay. I get it.”

Chris frowns. “I didn’t say that, I just-”

“I kind of want to kiss you.”

And it’s true. You’d been around Chris your entire life, and in college you developed a small crush on him, that only felt like it multiplied in size when you got to New York and started spending so much time with him because of the others. He was handsome, intelligent, sensitive, caring, charismatic, and strong.

You admired him for so long, that when you first dreamt about him kissing you, running his hands under your shirt and sliding his tongue between your lips, it threw you for a loop. There were other dreams that followed, dirtier and full of sin, and those dreams became daydreams, and then constant thoughts whenever he was in your presence.

And though you weren’t exactly happy that this chance, this stupid game was what brought you to this point, you knew deep down if things went right you’d be thanking Johnny Gaudreau for the rest of your life.

Besides. Chris didn’t know how you felt, and he probably didn’t feel the same way about you anyway, which you were fine with. And all you were after right now was just  _one_  stupid kiss.

And if things didn’t go right, you’d grin and bear it, pretend like it never happened and move on.

Chris stops, staring at you for a second at your admission. “You do?”

You shrug. “I always wondered what it would be like, but if you don’t want to kiss me, then-”

“I didn’t say that.” He repeats. “I just don’t want you to think that I want to kiss you because of the stupid game.”

“So you wanted to kiss me before?” You ask, staring at him curiously with a tilt of your head.

He falters. “I…I honestly didn’t think about it until we sat down in the circle.”

Disappointment flashes across your face briefly, but then you smile widely at him. “And now?”

“I was hoping the bottle would land on you, because you’re the only person in that circle I’d be okay to spend seven minutes with alone.” He says truthfully. “I mean, Johnny was fine, but you’re far more preferred than he is.”

Chris sees the smile on your face, even when you try to force it away. He takes a tentative step closer to you, and he can hear the little hitch in your breath when he does. He gets a little cocky on the next step, placing his hands on either side of you on the counter.

“Have you had a lot to drink?” He asks. His heart is hammering in his chest because he’s never done anything like this before, and he’s certainly never done anything like this with  _you_  before, and he isn’t really sure how far either of you can go with this.

You still can’t look at him, not when he’s this close and your body feels like it’s on fire with anticipation. “Not much. Johnny gave me a cup of jungle juice, but I only had the one cup.”

“There’s a lot in that cup,” he says, thinking of the many bottles Kevin threw in his recycling when he made the tub.

“Have  _you_  had a lot to drink?” You ask him, eyes finally meeting his face.

He smiles, eyes crinkling when he shakes his head. “Not a drop.”

You hum a little, teasing smile on your lips as you lean back a bit. “Always such a  _good boy_.”

Your words make a tent in his pants, and he groans a little. “As if you’re not a good girl.”

He sees sparks in your eyes when he says it, and you smirk, leaning in. “I can be a good girl if you want me to be.”

It takes him by surprise when he feels your lips on his. It’s gentle, unsure at first, and he realizes you’re giving him time to back away.

Except…except he doesn’t want to.

He surges forward, pressing his body against yours and keeping you against the sink. His hands find their way from the counter to your arms, slowly making their way up to your face, where he cups your jaw, tilting your chin up and pulling your bottom lip between his teeth teasingly.

You moan, opening up beneath him and Chris takes the chance to deepen the kiss. He makes a point to keep his lips on yours before letting his hands drop to your waist, pulling you to sit on the counter and stepping between your legs. He’s got one hand cupping your jaw again while the other rests on your lower back, pulling you closer to him.

He gets this sudden urge, this need to feel your body against his, and he doesn’t know where it’s coming from, but he knows he can’t shake the feeling.

The air gets thick around you, heating you up from the inside out and you bring your hands to rest on Chris’ shoulders, pressing your body flush against him as his soft lips continue to tend to yours, his tongue teasingly licking into you mouth and you moan again, heat rushing to your core.

You’re shocked at yourself when your hips grinds against his, seeking more, and Chris laughs, nipping at your bottom lip. “Easy there,” he says. “One thing at a time.”

You laugh, breathless. “Shut up and kiss me more.”

And he’s more than happy to.

His lips are soft and sweet, asking more than insisting that you give it back to him in return, silently communicating with you that he loves this, and that he wants  _more_.

Chris gets a little brave, slowing your heated kiss down to lazy, languid movements before he’s pressing smaller kisses against your lips, moving slowly from your lips, to your chin, you jaw, then to your neck, where he runs his tongue against the skin and your whine high in your throat, hand cupping the back of his head.

“Ooh,” you coo out, and Chris secures his hands on your waist, squeezing them when he lets his teeth rake over your skin, loving the way you arch into him. He surrenders to the madness when he bites down and sucks your skin into his mouth, running his tongue along the impending mark gently.

He’s aware that you’re moaning beneath his touch like crazy, fingers gripping at his short curls while your other hand grips at his bicep, head thrown back in ecstasy as his mouth sucks a mark into your skin.

You don’t think you’ve ever had a hickey before. And after this, you’re pretty damn sure you don’t want another one if it isn’t Chris giving it to you.

On instinct you grind your hips again, and Chris moans, releasing his hold on your neck but licking over the spot to sooth the ache. When he pulls back to look at his handy work, a rush of excitement overcomes you at the smug expression on his face.

You’re both breathing heavily, and Chris runs his thumb over his mark. “Looks good.” He says, and you can see his eyes traveling from your neck, to your collarbone, and to your breasts hidden behind the tank top you’re wearing. His eyes light up with mischief, and you smile, fisting his shirt in your hands and pulling him back to you, kissing him fiercely.

His tongue slides back into your mouth and you arch into him, lettings your hands trail down his toned stomach and toward the top of his jeans, fingers gripping onto the fabric and hauling him closer.

For a second Chris thinks, yeah, alright, if this goes any further I won’t complain.

He can’t believe he’s in this situation with you, can’t believe the girl he grew up with has turned into this little fucking  _minx_  under his touch and he is so unbelievably tempted to find out what more the two of you can do, the different moans and sounds you make.

If you’re this lit up from making out and Chris sucking a hickey into your neck, he can’t wait to find out what else makes you tick, what else is going to make you make those pretty sounds you’re making right now.

He also doesn’t think he’s ever wanted to find out those things this badly. Minutes ago he didn’t even think he’d be kissing you like this, didn’t think that you’d have your hands on his jeans, his mark on your neck, and your lips all over his like you’ve both been kissing each other for much longer than the past minutes.

“You’re driving me crazy.” He says between kisses.

“How do you think I feel?” You tease, nipping at his jawline before licking a stripe up his neck.

His eyes roll back, lids shutting tight when he grabs your hair a little roughly, tugging you back gently. His eyes open again, finding yours staring at him with a playful gleam. “Don’t do that to me,” he warns. “Don’t finish what you can’t start.”

You smirk, yanking him back and kissing him again. Your body goes pliant under him when his hands fall back on your waist, pulling you closer. You wrap your legs around him as best as you can in your jeans, tugging him to you and keeping him there.

Your bodies grind against one another as you continue to kiss, letting all the playfulness and flirting fall away as you can feel Chris softening the kiss, becoming more gentle and sweet. The passion goes from hot red to calm blue flames, and you feel like you’re floating with him.

For years you’ve been craving this moment, this kiss, and now that it’s happening you feel like you’re falling freely through clouds - and you never thought you’d feel that romantic shit in your life, no matter how badly you craved it with Chris.

You didn’t think he wanted you, and you still weren’t sure if he did, or if he’d want you past this moment.

But if this moment was all you had, you’d take it.

Chris is on the same thought process as you, more or less. He’s never thought about this until tonight, but now that he’s here, he wants it so bad. Of course he doesn’t know what you’re thinking, doesn’t know that you’ve wanted this for as long as you have.

But all he knows is that in this moment you want each other, and he’ll take it.

“I could kiss you all night.” He says, parting from you to take a breath.

“So do it.” You challenge, capturing his lips again and sighing when he meets your eagerness with more patience, trying to get you to slow it down just a little, to savor the moment just a little.

You whine a little, impatient and needing more, and he obliges, kissing you harder and cupping your face in his hands. It brings your focus back, and you suddenly feel needy, feel like if you don’t do anything about the tension in the air  _right now_ you might cry with how wound up Chris is making you feel.

You go to reach for his pants again, when a loud banging on the door stops you both where you are, Chris resting his forehead on yours with an irritated sigh.

“Seven minutes are up you little freaks! Now get the fuck out of my bathroom!” Kevin exclaims, pounding a few more times for emphasis.

“I’m gonna kill him.” Chris says.

There’s more banging. “Hey! If I had to stop then so do you two!”

Chris turns his head, shouting at the door. “Alright Vese! Cut it the fuck out!”

“We should’ve gone to my room.” You breathe out through a laugh.

Chris directs his attention back to you and laughs too. “We should’ve. I don’t know why we didn’t think of that.”

“Maybe because we didn’t go to Harvard.”

Chris laughs louder at that, resting his forehead against yours. “We’re still smarter than him.”

“Oh of course we are,” you agree happily, kissing him one more time, just for the sake of the moment. You jump down from the counter then, straightening out your clothes. Chris looks in the mirror, making sure you didn’t do too much damage to his hair and that he doesn’t look as fucked out as he feels. He can feel how hard he still is in his jeans and he shakes his head in disbelief. He’s never been this hard from just some heavy kissing. And that’s when it hits him.

_What the fuck just happened?_

You catch his eyes in the mirror, flashing a bright smile at Chris as you make your way to the door.

“You coming?”

When he sees you smile, everything sort of stops. He takes in the blissful look on your face, takes in the way that you’re looking at him and the way he reacts to it all…

Love, adoration, desire

The emotions hit him all at once and he sort of just…gapes at you.

You raise a brow, pausing in the doorway. “Chris? Are you okay?”

“Do you want to maybe like, go on a date with me?”

He sees shock cross your features and thinks maybe he misread the situation. Just as he’s getting ready to reel it all back in, your face breaks out into the biggest smile he’s ever seen, even happier than the one you had on graduation day.

“Are you asking me because you just had your tongue down my throat or because you genuinely want to?”

Chris smirks. “Both. Feels a bit rude if I don’t at least buy you dinner before we finish this.”

“Who are you and what have you done with hopeless romantic Chris Kreider?”

He raises a brow at you, beckoning you back to him with his finger. “I’m a hopeless romantic?”

You willingly go to him, crossing back against the bathroom and leaning against him where he’s resting against the counter. He wraps his arms around your waist, and you wrap your arms around his neck. “Only when you brood, which is a lot.”

Chris sighs, bending his head a little. “Well maybe if you go on a date with me I won’t be so broody.”

“Alright.”

He blinks. “What?”

“I said alright, I’ll go on a date with you. But I’m not kissing you when it’s over.”

“That’s alright,” he says. “I’ll just collect my kiss now then.”

And he bends his head to yours, kissing you for one last time before you both head back out to the party.

He doesn’t leave your side for the rest of the night.


End file.
